


Angel of Light

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth, at the end of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Light

PROMPT: Elizabeth, Ascension

  
The final end came swiftly.

There was no time to panic, to cry, to scream in the face of despair and beg for life itself to continue. It was simply over, in a blinding flash of brilliant heat and then -

Then there was light without heat, and peace and tranquility where there should have been anguish. Elizabeth had never really believed in Heaven, and she doubted that's where she was now. Not that she didn't think she deserved peace at the end, but because in her life she'd seen so many otherworldly things, had lived through extraordinary events. Heaven was only an illusion.

She knew where she was now.

She was light and sound and part of the very fabric of the universe, that brilliant expanse of space sparsely populated with worlds and stars and other celestial bodies of beauty.

Raw power ran through her body - not the same tangible body her consciousness had once inhabited, but a form of sheer energy. Power that had no limitations save the rules imposed by the Others.

The rules that prevented her from helping her friends; her ties to her mortal life.

Every living soul on Atlantis.

But rules were made to be broken, and the Ancients had no concept of the determination that lingered in every fibre of her being. If it had, they would never have helped her to ascend. She had never been the kind of person who could stand around and watch as events unfolded that could be prevented - that _had_ to be prevented.

She wasn't built to be idle.

She had the ability to prevent the destruction of her people.

She'd been their leader. Their _protector_.

Now she would be their angel.


End file.
